When You Follow Your Heart
by Coolchicka
Summary: When Draco threatens Ginny with information she isn’t willing to share they begin to spend time together. While Hermione and Ron need to path things up because of a summer incident. Will Draco reveal the information? Will Hermione tell Ron the truth?DGRHr
1. The Morning And The Train

When You Follow Your Heart.

Chapter 1

"No!" She screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"Quite Girl!" The masked figure snapped. "You will be safer if you are!"

The young girl was about to speak when she felt someone come up behind her, and pull her out of the path of the Death eater. The black haired boy stepped in front of her and spoke.

"You leave her alone or deal with me!" The death eater laughed murderously.

"Oh," He spoke. "I am so scared, I bet that you coul - " But he was cut when the boy yelled a curse at the top of his lungs. It caused the death eater to fall to the ground paralysed.

"C'mon!" The boy shouted, "Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

When they had gotten father away the boy spoke again.  
"Don't worry we're safe now."

"Oh Harry," The girl said, but he put his finger on her lips, and quieted her down. Which was a good thing because he lend in and kissed her.

BEEP BEEP BEPP

Ginny Weasley sat up and groaned. She had dreamed about Harry again. Why couldn't she stop? It isn't like she liked him anymore. Ginny sighed and got out of bed. She was totally over Harry and she knew it. She got dressed and headed downstairs to breakfast.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the table talking with Hermione, who was spending part of the summer at the Burrow, along with Harry. 

"Good Morning Ginny, dear," Molly Weasley said smiling.

"Morning Mum, morning Herm," Ginny said sleepily.

"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley said turning to her. "Could you go wake Harry and Ron?"

Hermione nodded and went to wake the boys. As she passed Ginny, she heard Ginny mutter.

"Don't forget to say bye to George." Hermione shot a glance at Ginny and continued walking.

Ginny felt great! Being 16 was one of the best things ever. If she were muggle she could drive. Also she had gotten over Harry and getting over Harry meant liking someone new. That was exactly what happened Ginny liked someone new she liked Skyler McKinnon. The 6th year boy was in Ravenclaw, and was muggle - born. His deep blue eyes were intoxicating and his soft brown hair that went any which way it wished. Ginny fell victim to this one. Of course no one knew this because if they did they'd make fun of her. Skyler, although muggle - born, was centre attention next to Draco Malfoy. The silvery - blond boy was known throughout the school. The biggest difference between Skyler and Draco was that Skyler was a sweetheart, while Draco was. Draco. Ginny had to admit she had thought twice about that Malfoy. Yet of course whenever she did, she hit her head. hard. A single look at Ginny and you could tell she changed. But not only did she change in appearance, but her personality was total different. This year she planned to take action.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley hurried Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny to platform 9 ¾. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie had come to see them off. Only Ginny seemed to notice that George pulled Hermione aside, but she simply shook her head and continued walking. George and Hermione that would be something to get used to. When everyone thought that it would be Hermione and Ron, who hooked up. Well as they say opposites attract. Ginny boarded the train and went looking for her friends.

* * *

"Well, well, well," said a voice Ginny recognized. "If it isn't the littlest Weasley." Ginny turned around and saw Skyler standing with Shawn and Tess. (A.N. You all thought it was Draco didn't you?) 

"Hey Sky," she said smiling. "Hey Tess, hey Shawn." Tess was a 6th year Gryffindor and Shawn was a 6th year Ravenclaw.

"Hey Gin," Tess said. "Have you seen TJ? I heard he went looking for you."

"Nope haven't seen him yet," Ginny told them. As if almost on cue, Ginny felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. "Hey TJ." She said without looking at him. He let go and faced her.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked

" Cause you are the only one who does that." She teased. TJ shrugged and smiled. "You guys found Lor yet?"

"Does it look like it?" Tess snapped. "God!"

"Well sorry!" TJ said

"Guys, no need to fight over little old me," Lor said walking towards them.

"As if," Ginny began sarcastically. "We'd fight over you." They all laughed and Lor led them to their compartment.

Ginny was happy. She had an amazing group of friends Skyler McKinnon, Tess Dawson, Shawn Taylor, TJ Hollaway, and Lor Bennett. Tess and Shawn had started going out in 5th year and Ginny thought it was adorable. Tess's long black hair and brown eyes mixed with Shawn's blond hair and green eyes so well. Everyone who was anyone knew TJ liked Lor, of course Lor didn't know. And anyone who was everyone knew Lor like TJ, except TJ didn't know. Ginny found it quite funny. TJ was in Gryffindor and Lor was in Slytherin and it was totally against school relationship rules for them to "hook up" but Ginny didn't care she was going to set them up anyways. She thought that TJ's curly red hair and puppy brown eyes fit perfectly with Lor's straight blond hair and purply -blue eyes. Of course if Lor and TJ started going out that left Skyler and Ginny, oh, the possibilities. This year would certainly be interesting.


	2. Harry's thoughts, Draco's feelings, Ron ...

When You Follow Your Heart.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As soon as everyone was settled down in Ginny's compartment, she jumped up and told them she had to go check on Ron and Hermione. just in case. Ginny walked down through the train and was stopped by Draco Malfoy himself.  
  
"Ahh," He said sounding amused he had found someone to bother. "The little Weasley."  
  
"Ugh fuck off Malfoy." She snapped. "I'm sort of busy here." Draco smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Language Weasley, language." Ginny rolled her eyes and tried to push past him, but of course he wouldn't let her.  
  
"What?" Draco asked as if sounding interested. "That anxious to see your precious Potter?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Oh yes," she said sarcastically. "I just can't wait to see Harry again, because I love him so much! I just miss him so much, won't you let me by so I can see him?" She laughed so hard she was almost in tears. Draco was in shock, but soon got over it and said  
  
"I see your family could afford to get you robes that fit you! Good job." Ginny stopped laughing and glared at him. "Nothing to say? Oh, because you know I'm right."  
  
"Shut up and leave her alone." Someone said coming up behind Ginny. He brushed past her and all she saw was the messy brown hair. Skyler had come, but why?  
  
"Get lost Mudblood." Draco said. "This is between me and the Weasley." Skyler was about to pull out his wand when Ginny grabbed his arm.  
  
"C'mon," she whispered. "Let's just leave." Ginny and Skyler turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"You were lucky this time Weasley, but your boyfriend won't always be there to protect you!" Ginny turned and faced Draco mouth open.  
  
"Yah Weasley," He spoke. "I know." And he walked away.  
  
***  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat quietly in their compartment, because no one seemed to want to talk. Once again Ron and Hermione weren't talking, which once again was odd for Harry. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Anywho," He said trying to make conversation. "What did you do before going to the Burrow?" He turned to Hermione, and she was about to speak, but Ron muttered.  
  
"Explains, why George was gone so often."  
  
"Oh my god Ron!" Hermione shouted standing up. "You're acting so childish!"  
  
"I'm being childish?" He questioned. "At least I don't go around my best friend's house and snogged his siblings!" Hermione rolled her eyes  
  
"Not all," Hermione corrected calmly. "Only George."  
  
"The why don't you just go spend the rest of your time with him?" Ron snapped.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Funny thing is I would. if he were still in school!" Ron was going red with anger, so Harry knew he had to see what he could do.  
  
"Guys, why don't you just - " Harry started  
  
"Cool it Potter." He heard someone say. He turned and saw Ginny. Oh how he love Ginny. "Ron is being an idiot. Herm come with me and Skyler."  
  
"Skyler and I." Hermione corrected, standing up.  
  
"Yah whatever." Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
Skyler, Harry had just noticed him, Harry could tell there was a little more than friendship between Skyler and Ginny. Harry never liked Skyler, he seemed like another Malfoy. Only muggle-born, maybe he had something against purebloods. Nah, that's impossible from what Harry has heard, 'Oh Skyler, what a cutie, what a sweetheart.' He once heard Maggie, a seventh year Slytherin, say that Skyler was so cute you just wanted to poke him. It sickened Harry, everyone thought little 6th year Skyler McKinnon was as innocent as the day he was born. Harry knew better or he thought he knew better. Anyone who took Ginny from him wasn't innocent. Harry wasn't sure what made him think this but he remembered in 5th year when he and Ron had gotten a hold of Ginny's journal and one line in particular stood out. 'I go for the heroes or the bad boys.' And Skyler didn't seem like a hero to Harry.  
  
***  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Skyler walked down the train towards Ginny's compartment. When they entered they had an odd site to see. Tess was on top of Shawn kissing his neck. While Lor and TJ were trying to avoid the situation.  
  
"Tess!" Ginny snapped. "Shawn!" Tess freaked out and jumped off Shawn, slightly blushing, while Shawn was merely looking amused.  
  
"God get a room," Skyler joked.  
  
"We would," Tess said sarcastically. "But there aren't any left." She pouted, and then broke out laughing. In fact the whole compartment laughed, even Hermione.  
  
Hermione was truly enjoying herself, she loved Ginny, like a sister and Ginny's friends like her own. Of course Hermione missed he two best friends Ron and Harry. Hermione used to love Harry, like really love him. But he was always attached to a pretty face, Cho. Not that Hermione cared, she got over her childish crush, but that crush had almost killed their friendship. Hermione taught herself to never love her best friends. It was what she followed, but as if it worked. Soon after she fell head over heels in love with Ron Weasley. But afraid she would ruin their friendship she held back and this summer when she no longer could hold it in she turned to a brother, and the first one she got to was George. Sure George was cute, but George wasn't her type. Too funny, too out going. Hermione needed someone more realized, someone like Ron. Someone she could trust, love, someone who would treat her right, she needed Ron. But she couldn't tell him. So instead she stayed with George. Every time she kissed George she saw Ron, she would picture Ron, because Ron was the only one she loved. She just didn't know how to tell him.  
  
***  
  
Draco walked down the train laughing softly. He had scared little Weasley. The only thing that bothered Draco was that it took longer to do it. Weasley was getting stronger. But what bothered Draco more was the weird feeling he had when Mudblood McKinnon showed up and protected the Weasley. No, not annoyance, not anger, not frustration, but jealousy. What would Draco Malfoy have to jealous of from a Mudblood? This somewhat annoyed Draco. He was jealous for no reason and it annoyed him. He wanted to know, so he was going to use everything in his power to find out.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Harry still sat in their compartment not talking, when Harry spoke up.  
  
"You still like her don't you?" Ron looked at him with surprise.  
  
"What? No, of course not." He said strongly, but broke down. "Fine, but I don't like her, I love her, but she likes George. Hermione and George are here to stay."  
  
"How do you know?" Ron didn't answer, what could he say? Ron loved Hermione as much as a bird loved its wings a tree loved its leaves. Without Hermione he felt empty. He had no one to turn to, Harry didn't understand whom else did he trust? No one he could think of. Ron wanted, needed, loved, liked, and pretty much everything like that all for Hermione. All about Hermione. No one else. All for his best friend. There was no question about his love, the question was to tell or not to tell. 


	3. Deals Made, Relationships Bloom

When you Follow your Heart

A.N. sorry it took soo long guys lol well he's chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny sat looking at her friends. Tess was sitting between Shawn's legs and TJ was edging closer to Lor every so often. It was time to tell the world the truth whether it liked it or not.

"Lor," Ginny said standing up. "I need to talk to you… alone."

"Uhh, Ok" Lor replied getting up. TJ glared at Ginny. Not happy that she was making Lor move. Lor and Ginny then left the compartment.

"Listen Lor," Ginny began. "I know you like TJ. Now I have to tell you something about him."

"Yes," Lor admitted. "I like him, But what's wrong? What do I need to know?"

Ginny breathed in and out and in and out again. "Lor, my only Slytherin friend, TJ loves you. He loves you like a fish loves water, like a plant loves ground, but mostly like Ron loves Hermione."

"He loves me that much!" Lor asked in surprise.

"Yes, now, you two belong together so go in there and tell him, better yet show him." Ginny told her. Lor smiled and ran back into the compartment. Ginny was proud she had done the right thing, and it left only her and Skyler. Ginny McKinnan, hmm debatable. Oh well, it might only be puppy love, who knows. She sure didn't of course no one knew about Ginny liking Skyler, no one except… Malfoy. She couldn't let him tell people, she had to find him.

* * *

Lor came running in the compartment and practically pounced on TJ. When she got close enough she kissed him, hard. Hermione sighed. She wished she and Ron could have moments like that. Of course, Ron would have to like her, and she would have to tell him and how did Lor do that? What if TJ hadn't liked her? Hermione wasn't worried about Lor or TJ, she was worried about her and Ron where would they go, how would this end? So many questions, but no answers available. What was this world coming to? If Hermione had one wish it would be, to be with Ron.

* * *

Harry looked about Ron's sad face, and wondered sad he looked. Harry was sad. Stupid Skyler. Ginny talked about Skyler as if he were a god. No, Skyler was no god, just a simple plain Muggle born wizard, like Colin, Except Skyler came from a well known Muggle family, Celeste McKinnan and Michael McKinnan. Skyler was no ordinary Muggle-born wizard, in fact he was a rare type of muggle-born. These types opf wizards possessed extrodinary powers, they could rise to dark power if they ever so wished.

* * *

Ginny ran through the train, searching, wondering where stupid (sexy) Draco Malfoy was. Until she finally entered the right compartment, the one with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Ginny snapped. Draco laughed softly.

"I was expecting you Weasley," He replied looking at her.

"But what and why?" Ginny asked stunned by what she heard.

"I was expecting you, because I knew you would come and reason with me so I'd keep my mouth shut." Draco replied slyly. "But there is only one way to get me to keep my mouth shut." With that he brought his lips down on hers. He kissed her forcefully until Ginny managed to push him off of her.

"What the?" Ginny said shocked. "You mean…"

"You got it Weasley." Draco said. "One way to keep my mouth shut, and you just figured it out." Ginny stared at him not knowing what to say.


End file.
